


How to be a Proper Gay

by taytayloulou



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bottom Carlos, Feminization, Infantilism, M/M, Stereotypes, top Jay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytayloulou/pseuds/taytayloulou
Summary: On The Island, no one had standards for anything, especially not for relationships. Carlos is learning that there is a set of rules to be followed in Auradon if he wants to be open in his relationship with Jay.(I have noticed that a common theme in fanfiction is to feminize and/or infantalize gay men. I imagine things in Auradon would be similar. No one has bad intentions in this piece, so I won't tag homophobia, but their actions are harmful anyway.)





	1. Establishing Roles

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that a common theme in fanfiction is to feminize and/or infantalize gay men. I imagine things in Auradon would be similar. No one has bad intentions in this piece, but their actions are harmful anyway.
> 
> Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3qNWaoKFTo

“It’s just…you don’t act gay.”

Carlos pauses, holding his sandwich half way to his mouth as he considers Audrey’s words. “What do you mean?”

She gives him a curious look before sharing a glance with Jane. “You know, between you and Jay...you’re on the bottom, right?” Audrey poses it as a question even though she's sure of the answer. Her confidence implies she knows more about his relationship than Carlos does. Granted, nobody from the Isle knew much about relationships at all.

“We don’t even have bunk beds.” Carlos gives her a confused look, slowly taking a bite of his sandwich. “I guess since both of our beds are on the floor, we’re both bottoms.” He doesn’t show it, but he’s kind of jealous there are dorms with bunk beds. Between Jay’s tourney equipment and his tools, they could certainly use more room.

Jane and Audrey both pause before giggling. Carlos scowls, but it doesn’t sound like they’re laughing at him, rather that they just found him funny. But that’s still odd - people don’t usually laugh at his jokes. Even if they did, Carlos hadn’t just told a joke. He pouts.

“No, sweetie,” Audrey outstretches a hand to him and smiles. It’s caught in between the fake, snobby smile she had given Mal on their first day at Auradon Prep and an actual genuine smile. Her attitude has certainly gotten better since the Island kids had declared their allegiance to good, but it’s not perfect. Carlos doesn’t mind, character building takes time, he understands that. “When you two are physically intimate,” she gives him a nod and Carlos catches on, “you’re probably the submissive one, right?” Again, Audrey is sure of the answer to her own question, asking only as an entrance to a new conversation.

Still, Carlos ponders her not-quite-a-question question. Even if their sexual encounters were more limited in Auradon, he and Jay had had more privacy and freedom on the island to do as they wished and they had wished to do quite a bit. But they’ve never… Well, they haven’t fucked. Not yet. That’s not to say they haven’t fooled around, and yeah, most of those times, Carlos took the more submissive role. He didn’t mind. Jay is older and had more experience (with girls, at least, at that time). Jay had had make outs and heavy petting sessions, brief moments below the belt - all of that Carlos knew before they became, well, boyfriends - so it had made sense to let Jay take the lead.

Carlos nods, just like Audrey knew he would. “How did you know?”

“Well, you’re, um…” The princess bites her lip. Her few months with the Isle kids had made it clear that Audrey tended to be blunt, but at least she realizes her lack of tact.

“It fits you two,” Jane offers quickly. “How Jay is so much bigger than you and the aggression he shows on the tourney field. Plus, uh, his confidence would make it easier for him to take charge.” Carlos nods his agreement to her observations. “And you’re, well, cute.” She says with a blush and soft smile, much more sincere than Audrey’s. “You’re young and kind of short. You’re always cuddling Dude,” she nods to the dog under the table at his feet. “It’s just easy to assume that..."

"Jay leads while you follow," finished Audrey.

Carlos isn’t sure how to take their words. He doesn’t think either girl is attempting to insult him, and he appreciates how honest Jane is about it, but it feels as if they’re looking down on him. But Jane and Audrey both speak with an assurance, as if they're experts on relationships of the same sex. Even if neither of them has disclosed their sexuality to him, Carlos is pretty sure both girls are straight. Audrey and Chad are still an awkward, forced relationship and Jane had shown a bit of interest in him, which is why Carlos brought up his relationship at the table today.

“What are you two basing all of this off of?”

“How gays guys are suppose to act, duh.” Audrey twirls her hair and gives him a dumb look. Carlos resists the urge to return the expression and reminds himself to be patient for Audrey’s character growth. Hell, just a few months ago, he wouldn’t have even considered having lunch with her and Jane. He would have eaten in a hidden corner while his three best friends were all in class instead of venturing out to these two, but now they have lunch dates three days out of the week. Audrey has grown a lot, but she clearly had more to go. “It’s in all the magazines and how all the gay guys here act.”

Homosexuality wasn’t frowned upon on the Island as much as affection in general. Fucking was fucking, no matter what you or your partner (or sometimes partner _s_ ) were; you just didn’t hold hands or cuddle or compliment each other. But people are more open here with hugs and smiles and kind words. It's clear that Audrey and Jane know more about straight relationships. Without Carlos ever having seen a healthy and open gay couple (or, any kind of couple, really), the girls probably also know more about homosexual couples than he does, despite the fact that he's experiencing one first hand.

He bites the inside of his cheek. “So what am I doing that’s not _gay_?”

“Well it helps that you’re cute and little,” Jane begins, pausing to take a bite of her chips and swallow. Carlos has noticed that people in Auradon never speak with full mouths and makes a mental note of it, but that doesn't distract him from the tightening in his chest at Jane’s words. She always seems to see the positive in everyone but herself. She’s gotten so much better after the wand incident, and her friendship with Evie and Mal has built her confidence greatly, but Carlos wonders how low Jane's self-esteem still is. “But you’re suppose to be more affectionate. You’re never holding his hand or kissing him or anything.”

Carlos makes a face. The state of open vulnerability the citizens of Auradon were usually in never ceases to baffle him. He and Jay had never let their interest in one another show on the island. They couldn’t risk anyone knowing they were attached to each other, it would have made them targets, it would have made them _weak_.

But he doesn’t say any of that. Audrey and Jane won’t understand.

Audrey clears her throat. “Well I knew right away, my gaydar is pretty amazing,” Carlos doesn’t remind her of her previous surprise when he mentioned Jay as his boyfriend just minutes ago, “but you have a lot of body hair too.” Audrey whispers it with an upturned nose, as if body hair was some taboo topic. Then again, Auradon has a lot of things you weren’t suppose to discuss as openly as you did on the Island.

"Of course I do. Most mammals do.” All of them really, except for dolphins, elephants, naked mole rats and hippos. Now he’s just confused.

“Yeah, but you’re not suppose to like, show it.” Audrey makes that stupid expression at him again. “You don’t need to worry about your face yet, really.” She leans closer to him, inspecting his chin, and Carlos leans away out of habit. “But you might soon. Plus, your legs are hairy.”

“Do gay guys shave their legs?”

“Well, it just looks…gayer I guess?” Jane offers. “It makes you look softer. Plus, your legs are all silky and smooth after,” she smiles as if she’s thinking of the most wonderful thing in the world, “it’s so nice.”

Carlos stays quiet as he chews. What the hell does ‘looking softer’ have to do with being gay? He fails to see the correlation between them. But maybe this is one of those Auradon things that everyone was raised up knowing but it didn’t meet the qualification of something to be taught on the island. He couldn’t possibly see how the traits of gay men could benefit anyone, but he also originally couldn’t see how sharing and kindness helped out either, so he doesn’t question the connection.

“Jay has hair too. Way more than I do.” Carlos points out, making sure to swallow before speaking. “Not just on his head, but he has more leg hair. Under his arms too. You all see it when he boasts about scoring goals in tourney.”

“But Jay’s not the bottom in the relationship, is he?” Audrey neatly folds her hands on the table and sits straighter. She reminds Carlos of Fairy Godmother during every Remedial Goodness class. “So, as the top, he gets to be more manly.”

“Though it would help if his hair was shorter and yours longer. Ever think about growing it out?”

Carlos ignores Jane’s question - it’s not to be rude, he’s just shocked at Audrey’s words. “So, wait, I can’t be ‘manly?” He uses air quotes.

Audrey shakes her head and sighs, she can’t believe she’s explaining the limits of Carlos’ own relationship to him. “No. You’re the _bottom_ ,” she stresses, “you’re cute and soft. Jay is the top, he’s aggressive and dominant.”

Those are both words that definitely described Jay. From his actions on the tourney field to protecting his friends, he is quite the overbearing person at times.

But ‘cute’ and ‘soft’? Those are not words Carlos would ever use for himself…even if most other people did. It’s not that he’s particularly ‘manly’ like Jay apparently is, but he’s not…un-manly either. He’s in the middle of a growth spurt, still caught in the awkward phase between boy and man, but Jay is certainly leaning towards man. He’s taller, broader, voice is deeper. All traits that Carlos appreciates in his boyfriend. But that doesn’t mean that he can’t be a man too...right?

Carlos looks at Audrey and Jane for a moment before glancing away. He’s never been good at eye contact and it’s something he’s self-conscious of, but Carlos won’t worry about it right now. Instead, he just reaches down to play with Dude’s fur.

Is there really a way he’s suppose to act? He’s never thought about it before. Back on the Island, Jay liked him and he liked Jay, and it was simple. But here in Auradon… Everything is difficult. Everything is different. Manners, classes, responsibilities. Is there some sort of role Carlos is suppose to fill in his relationship with Jay? Standards that they had never been taught?

He and Jay have been together for…well it’s hard to pinpoint when it all started. But they’ve been friends for a while and something more for, well, also a while. It’s not like either of them had many more options on the island. Friends were unheard of and significant others were fairy tales that weren’t even told. Here in Auradon, there’s more options for Jay. More options for himself as well, Carlos figures, but he’s only ever had eyes for Jay and new people who don’t understand him won’t change that. But Auradon has so many pretty girls, so many pretty boys, who understood their roles and what they were suppose to be in a relationship.

On top of that, Jay is the best thing to ever happen to Carlos. He's strong and protective and charming and sweet all at once. He's defended Carlos from bullies and Cruella and his own nightmares. Carlos knows how to care for himself and he's good at it, but Jay is the only person who tried to care for him too. If there's something Carlos can do for Jay, a way he can improve himself as a boyfriend, how can he say no?

And Audrey and Jane… Carlos peeks at them again. Maybe the girls have their flaws, but they were raised in Auradon, they know the proper way of doing things, like how to really be gay and to not speak with food in their mouths. They both seemed to trust him and like him, even after Carlos tried to steal the wand with his friends. He really doesn’t have a reason to not listen to them.

Carlos takes a sip of water and suddenly realizes how dry his throat is. “So, what else is…' _the bottom_ ’ suppose to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are some common stereotypes you see gay men facing, in fanfiction or real life? Cross-dressing? overly-emotional? High/low libidos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Jane give more lessons, Carlos does some independent research and Jay shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 53 Kudos on chapter 1? Thanks guys!
> 
> So this was originally 2 different chapters, but I didn't feel enough happened in either one to be a stand alone chapter, so I combined them to make it more eventful.
> 
> This chapter gets a bit graphic, be warned.

His chest itches. So do his legs. Like, really bad. Carlos swallows down the urge to scratch himself (another one of those things that’s not proper in Auradon. The list of socially unacceptable behaviors is ever-growing) with Audrey and Jane in his room, even if their backs are to him. He’s nicked himself in a few places, mostly his knees, but the wounds congeal quickly and Carlos doesn’t pick at the scabs (because that's another habit he's not allowed to do here).

“Well, you don’t have to worry about your fashion, thank goodness.” Audrey spares him a glance over her shoulder, still shuffling through his clothes. Dude is dancing around her legs, alternation between jumping at the hanging clothes and sniffing the girls' feet. “Fashion is so hard to teach. Luckily, you seem to have been born with it, probably because…” Audrey’s voice trails off, she goes rigid, afraid to turn and meet Carlos’ gaze.

“Because my mother is Cruella?” Carlos states it plainly, staring at the back of Audrey’s head. His genetics are a fact, something he can’t change, there’s no reason to be emotional about it. “You can say it. She was quite the fashionista.” Hell, the only person on the Island who put as much effort into their clothes was the Evil Queen. She and Cruella would often trade shoes and jewelry, looking for the best way to accessorize. It’s one of the few things his mother taught him.

Jane, similarly awkward, casts him a a sideways glance. “Sometimes we just forget. You guys are so unlike them.”

Honestly, Carlos never thought he was like Cruella. She is shallow and snarky, self-absorbed and thoughtless while he’s quiet and observant, hard-working and intelligent. Still, the two of them share similarities, just like all parents and their children do. Their passion for dogs (granted, for very different reasons), their aversion to messes and need for thorough cleaning, their fashion-sense. Still, he would probably concern Audrey and Jane if he mentioned any of those, so Carlos just shrugs. He knows Jane means her comment as a compliment. “So my wardrobe is okay?”

Audrey relaxes at the change of topic and nods. “You need to add more colors though. This black, white and red is so drab.” She crinkles her nose and Jane makes an annoyed noise from her throat. Audrey looks at her before widening her eyes. “Oh! I mean, they look great on you!” She quickly remedies. “But, uh, gays like light colors. Bright colors. All the colors, really.” Audrey nods, as if she needs to prove she agrees with what she’s saying.

“The rainbow is the gay flag. So the more colors, the better,” adds Jane.

Carlos doesn't know what the hell a gay flag is. He can’t remember ever wearing anything outside of his three signature colors. In a weird and illogical way, they’re comforting. The colors are familiar, they make him feel like…him.

“They styles are good though. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear anything that doesn’t match.” Carlos tilts his head up at Audrey’s praise, it’s nice knowing that his style is noticed. “And all of the shorts are perfect,” Audrey smiles at him, “it makes you look younger, more boyish. You could stand to wear some tighter shorts though.”

Form-fitting clothes were hard to come by, but always the best option on the Isle of the Lost. Too loose, he risked getting caught on corners or by grabbing hands when he was running (which he almost always was. They all were), too tight and Carlos was limited in his movements. For fighting or fleeing, that was a risk he couldn’t take. No one could.

Except, this isn’t the Island. It’s Auradon. No one has to run and no one fights (except for a handful of stupid guys on the tourney field). It’s safe and good and easy, something that is still unsettling after months. But he’s dealt with more changes than just colors and fitting since arriving here, he can do this. He can do it for Jay. He can get over his stupid aversion to tight clothes and look how he's suppose to.

“Speaking of legs, did you moisturize?”

Carlos just stares at Jane. What’s wrong with the moisture of his legs?

Audrey giggles lightly, reminding Carlos of a little bird. “You always lotion after you shave. Otherwise, your skin gets dry and itchy.”

Ah, that explains his strenuous desire to scratch. “Where do I get lotion?” There’s no store on campus and they’re not allowed to leave unless escorted.

“I have some!” Jane chirps and grabs her bag. “Unscented, pineapple or mango?”

Before he can respond (he’d prefer to not smell like a fruit), Audrey answers for him. “Pineapple.”

Jane follows the instruction, digging through until she hands a yellow bottle to Carlos. He rubs it on his legs, discretely rubbing some on his chest, and sighs at the relief. It’s weird to feel his hairless legs, smooth and soft. Kind of nice, but weird all the same. He doesn’t know how he feels about it.

“Just keep the whole thing,” Jane smiles when Carlos tries to hand the lotion back. “I have way too much in my dorm room anyway. You’re gonna need it too.”

Carlos smiles back. “Thanks.” He sits on his bed, trying to rub the sweet scent on his hands off. Dude is still in his closet, trying to pull down his hanging shirts. Carlos thinks about calling him over just so he can hold Dude, play with his fur and distract him. Besides Mal and Evie, no one else has been in their room yet, he isn’t sure what to do with visitors. He looks around nervously, spotting a dark sleeve protruding from beneath his pillow. It’s Jay’s jacket. When both of them are too tired to leave their own bed for the other’s, Carlos sleeps with his face pressed against it, inhaling the scent of Jay. His boyfriend constantly teases him for it, but it relaxes him and makes him feel safe in an odd way.

“Is that Jay’s tourney jacket?” He startles at Jane’s question and follows her gaze to his lap, where he had instinctively pulled the jacket. Carlos doesn’t remember curling his fingers around the familiar fabric and bring it to him and cuddling it close, but it’s something he’s done so often in the past that it’s an action he doesn’t need to think about.

“It was under your pillow?” Audrey clasps her hands together. “Oh, goodness, you really have the whole adorable thing down. That is too cute!” She gushes. Carlos thinks about hiding the jacket again, but they’ve already seen it and Audrey’s already embarrassed him, so he keeps it out, twisting the sleeves for comfort. At least he didn’t start smelling it, like he usually does. That might have put Audrey into cardiac arrest and humiliated him.

Enough embarrassment about the jacket. They need to move on before his face is stained red. “So, uh, style is good, but needs some more color,” he’d ask Evie for that later on, “legs are good. What else?”

Audrey finally looks up from the jacket and slyly grins at him in a way that makes Carlos nervous. “Well, there’s one more style you could try.”

“Which is…?”

“How do you feel about a skirt?”

Carlos sputters, that’s not the answer he expected. More sneakers instead of boots, maybe. Or more short sleeves. Not skirts. “Like, what you’re wearing?”

“Not quite.” Audrey sits beside him. Outside of Mal and Evie, no one else has been in their room yet. He didn’t realize how much he dislikes people sitting on his bed, especially without his permission, until Audrey was already next to him. Carlos wrings the jacket between his fruity-smelling hands. He’ll need to wash it, then give it back to Jay, then steal it again for the jacket to go back to it’s old scent. “We’re wearing dresses, I think that’s a little much. Just a skirt. Maybe with a nice button down shirt?”

“Or a tank top?” Jane, thankfully having a seat at his desk chair, suggest. She holds a finger to her lips, concentrating intensely.

“Or no top.” Audrey grins widely and laughs - not giggles, but heartily laughs - loud and with a snort. It’s rather un-princess-y and the noise puts him at ease. Jane joins in a moment later, wide eyes and covering her mouth, and their mutual amusement has Carlos laughing too. It’s the first time he’s heard an actual laugh from either of them, not some sort of proper and controlled giggle. They’re letting loose and he enjoys it.

Their laughter dies down, Audrey red in the face at her own joke. She clears her throat and sits up straighter, but the grin on her face remains. “I have some skirts I really don’t wear anymore. I can bring them over tomorrow.” She looks at Carlos’ disinterested face. “Oh, come on! You’ll be so cute in them! Gay guys wear skirts all of the time! Plus,” she waggles her eyebrows, “I bet Jay would really like them.”

“Especially with your legs all smooth like this.” Jane added, her smile turning into a sly grin like Audrey’s.

Carlos purses his lips. “I don’t want to dress like a girl.” He also doesn’t want to add more colors to his closet or get tighter clothing, but he hadn’t fought on those. But wearing a skirt was just… He’s gay, not a girl.

“It really helps for,” Audrey blushes and tries to hide a growing smile, “um, spontaneous intimacy.” She gives Jane and Carlos another glance before laughing again, hard and carefree. Carlos shares a look with Jane before both catch on and start laughing as well, more at Audrey’s snorts than at the idea of sex in a skirt. Still, it’s a point that Carlos gives merit too. Jay likes to be spontaneous, always on his feet and impulsive. Pants have never been an issue before. Just take them off and throw them across the room (or, fold them and place them in the laundry hamper, in Carlos’ case). But it would be interesting to have something to just slip down. Or, just slip up and continue wearing while they… He shakes his head to rid himself of his blush.

Still, it’s an idea that doesn’t entirely leave him, even when Audrey composes herself and pushes. “How about I just bring them by tomorrow? I’ll even keep them in black, white and red for now.” She promises solemnly. “You can try them on and if you hate them, I’ll take them back.”

Rubbing his legs, still smooth and weird under his hands, Carlos nods. He likes Audrey and Jane, he’s still trusting them to not lead him astray. Plus, he’s enjoying hanging out with them outside of their lunch dates. It’s new and nervous, but it’s fun to get little gifts from Jane and hearing Audrey snort. Even more, it’s for Jay. Carlos would do anything for him, he would take a hit for Jay without hesitation. So why is he fussing so much over an article of clothing? He’s shaving, applying pineapple lotion, letting girls check his closet and sit on his bed… It’s all for Jay. He can wear - at the very least, _try on_ \- a skirt for Jay. Carlos twists his boyfriend’s jacket beneath his hands nervously. He can do this.

Thankfully, Jane is an observant person and notices his actions, how Carlos is worrying the fabric in his hands. She gives him a small smile and nods. "Hey, Audrey, do you think you could come help me with my clothes?"

The princess quips a brow at her and smirks. "Why? Is there someone in your life you're trying to impress?"

Jane shoots a glance at Carlos and something in his chest hurts. He had picked up on Jane's crush on him (at least, he did after Evie brought it to his attention), but he hadn't thought it was much. Looking at her staring at the floor, he's sorry he can't offer her more than friendship. Jane is intelligent and sweet and kind, she shyly and bravely extended friendship to all of them several months ago.

"No, I just...think I could use some updated looks!" Jane chirps and her smile is smaller than what is was earlier.

Carlos never wanted to hurt her.

"You always look beautiful, Jane." He's pulling at Jay's jacket so hard, it might rip under his fingers. "Any guy would be lucky to have you, just as you are."

Her smile widens, still, it's one that doesn't reach her eyes. "Thanks."

Audrey stays silent (for once) and watches them. She may not be as watchful as Jane, but she can pick up the unspoken words, the awkwardness, the desire to leave. "Yeah, you're gorgeous, Jane. But I'll take a look if you still want me to." She makes a move to the door.

"Yeah, please," Jane meets Carlos' gaze again and her smile doesn't seem so forced anymore. "You've gotta let me see how you look in those skirts though."

Oh, crap. Even if he tries on a skirt and hates it, at least he can make Jane laugh at him. Carlos sighs dramatically. "Yes, yes. Tomorrow, you may make fun of me, but no pictures." Jane laughs, then Audrey. It's not casual like before, more controlled and proper, but it's still a laugh. He waves the girls out of his dorm, missing them once they're gone and relaxing at the solitude at the same time.

 

* * *

 

Even with all of its electronics, new books (and new book covers!) and full-stocked labs, the best thing Auradon has to offer, in Carlos’ opinion, is Google. A neat little website that guides its user to any resource on the web. So much information at his mere fingertips makes Carlos giddy in a way that he knows isn’t normal.

He’s rather annoyed with Google at the moment though. Apparently, typing in ‘gay men’ to the search bar just directed him to endless porn sites. Admittedly, Carlos is a little curious when he sees some of the pictures and dedicates a few sites to memory. While Jay has toned down his actions considerably in the past few months, he’s still a flirt and winks at the occasional pretty thing in the hall. But watching porn would be…something else. A line that Carlos isn’t comfortable crossing.

(At least not without Jay beside him to enjoy it.)

‘How to be gay’ doesn’t produce much better results. There’s articles on how to know if you’re gay (which, Carlos doesn’t need. He thinks his enjoyment from making out with Jay speaks for itself) and videos with coming to terms with being gay (again, not needed. Jay’s tongue helped with that too). He puts the safety filter on and tries to go through pictures of gay men again. The images are hardly less pornographic even now, just buff men with colorful underwear and Carlos feels his face heat up once more. He does notice certain themes in the photos that match with what Audrey and Jane told him. All of them men are nearly hairless - their faces, chests and legs are all smooth - and there is no set color scheme. Many of them take on a bashful approach in the pictures, the men look away or even face away from the camera. It’s a rather soft and meek pose, but it’s repeated in nearly every picture in a seductive manner.

Is he suppose to be coy like this? Carlos admits he’s a quiet person and typically nervous, but he had to be growing up around Cruella. But the photos online - and maybe all gay men in Auradon - romanticize these characteristics, as if being shy is some coveted, flirty trait. Not that there’s anything wrong with being quiet, it’s been a survival trait for Carlos since the day he was born, but he doesn’t understand why it’s so frequent in all of the photos.

“Maybe it’s just an Auradon thing,” he murmurs to himself. It’ll be years before everything about this place makes sense.

Still, it’s a trait that matches his personality better than Carlos had hoped. Even if he doesn’t understand why being shy is so sought after, it is. And he has it, thankfully. Maybe this won’t be as hard as he thought.

Okay, he has enough qualifications to form a list in his head.

Hairless? Carlos scratches at his legs again. Check.

Fashionable? He looks at his current outfit, a red and black shirt with his favorite black and white shorts. He flexes his fingerless gloves. Check.

Shy and bashful? Check.

Outside of a few notes, like adding more color to his closet and…Audrey’s suggestion of trying on a skirt (which still freaks him out), Carlos feels a little more relaxed about it all.

Wearily, he eyes the safety filter at the top of his screen. Audrey and Jane had a lot to say about his social expectations but some of Audrey's comments and the original Google results bring up another set of questions: what he is suppose to be like in bed? For all their knowledge, there’s no way Audrey and Jane can answer that for him. At least, they probably can’t. If there’s one thing they wouldn’t (or couldn’t. Or shouldn’t) know about gay guys, it’s the sex life.

Apparently being _The Bottom_ , as Audrey had called him, came with its own set of expectations about his body, clothes and personality. Were there actions he is suppose to take in the bedroom? A way to act? Is he suppose to be coy when he and Jay are making out?

Okay, Carlos reasons with himself, maybe it will be okay to watch one video just for the sake of research. He’s watching porn to better himself, not to just check out other guys (though, he can’t deny that is a bonus). Carlos knows Jay is the best boyfriend out there and he would never do anything to disrespect him. His porn viewing would be professional and educational, nothing more. Still, there’s one other problem…

“Sorry, Dude,” Carlos cooes to the pup laying on his feet as he moves, disturbing Dude from his rest. “I’m not doing this with you in the room.” He pats the dog on his head and shuffles into the bathroom, awkwardly bringing his laptop with him. He still uses the one his boyfriend stole their first day in Auradon, even though Jay had tried to return it after they all proclaimed good. The laptop originally belonged to Chad (which Mal and Evie had found hilarious) and his parents had already bought him a new one, so Chad had let them keep it, viewing it as a gift. The laptop was a reminder of both the thieving and dishonest lives they had once lived and the friends and reasons they chose to change.

Carlos mutes the volume and clicks on the first video, sitting on the floor with his back to the door. Jay’s tourney practices never last a consistent time; some days, he would have already been back and on others, he wouldn’t return for another hour, so Carlos listens carefully. Thankfully, Dude had taken to Jay almost as quickly as he had taken to Carlos, and would start barking the moment Jay turned the door handle.

The video starts off slowly, two young men just sitting on a couch together with a couple of cheesy and forced smiles. Carlos skips ahead until the two are making out, shirtless, and grabbing at each other. There’s not a clear size difference between the two actors, like there is between he and Jay, so Carlos skips further ahead to see which one will be The Bottom.

His face flushes when the dark haired actor has his partner, the blond, pinned on his back, holding his wrists above his head. It’s an interesting scene and not just because of the heavy make-out session between the fully naked men. Carlos had been pinned a couple of times on the island, either someone trying to steal from him or someone just wanting to pick on someone smaller, but never by Jay. Being held down was just about having power on an island that left them all without it and that had always terrified Carlos. It left him defenseless, open for someone to reach into his pockets and snatch whatever little trinkets he had on him or open for touches that were even worse. The Gaston twins had once pinned a young Carlos to a fence, taking turns to see whose punches would leave him the most breathless.

The blond man isn't concerned at all and seeing someone be willingly held down, using the position to add to a sexual scene, is confusing and interesting and nerve-wracking all at once. He doesn’t think Jay would ever hurt him, Carlos knows he wouldn’t, but there are too many bad scenarios to let him relax to the idea.

He skips ahead again, shaking the last of the nausea that had built in his throat. Blondie is kneeling, nestled in between Dark Hair’s legs, head bobbing on his partner’s dick. Carlos’ face goes dark red at the sight and his shorts feel as if they’re too small on him. Oddly enough, this is a position he prefers, even if it's one he's never been in. Dark Hair has his hands digging into blond hair, pushing the mouth down further and further until his dick is fully between Blondie’s lips.

Carlos lets out a soft noise. He and Jay are very familiar with each other’s bodies, but they’ve never gone down on each other. They’ve only used each other’s hands…well a handful of times (pun intended). But oral sex is what Carlos is curious about the most, especially since kissing Jay is one of the most exhilarating things he has ever felt. (And after putting a hole in the barrier, that says a lot.) With his hand down Jay’s shorts, or just grinding against each other, it was always an ego boost when he could have Jay moaning, always a power rush to watch him come undone and the way Dark Hair is gripping Blondie’s head like a lifeline is incredibly hot.

Honestly and selfishly, Carlos wonders if he would prefer receiving more than giving. He had dreamt of it a lot, feeling Jay’s mouth on him, warm and soft like every perfect thing in the world…

Focus! He can't get distracted, this is _research_ right now. If he's understanding these roles right, Dark Hair, like Jay, is The Top, and further takes charge. The actor rises, keeping a firm hold on Blondie (The Bottom). Once he’s standing, Dark Hair says something, and starts moving his hips quickly, fucking his partner’s face roughly.

The scene leaves Carlos breathless, in a much different way than the Gaston twins ever did.

Blondie makes no move to fight or even pull back, just let’s himself be…used by Dark Hair, who is clearly enjoying himself. But Blondie seems to be having fun too, if his erection and half-lidded eyes are anything to judge.

Carlos chews his lip. His own erection is more prominent and he’s not sure why because he’s not sure if he likes what he’s seeing. Jay has never been rough with him, at least not that rough. He’s pushed Carlos against a wall a few times when they make out and sometimes (well, a lot of the time) gropes him, but nothing like Dark Hair is doing. As aggressive as Jay can be during tourney, it’s a side that doesn’t really come out when they fool around. Guiltily, Carlos is grateful for that. If he and Blondie are suppose to share a role, that means it would be his face getting fucked like that. While Blondie is enjoying it, Carlos doesn’t think he would. He thinks he would probably gag if Jay ever treated his mouth like this. Hell, just watching the scene is making his eyes water.

Maybe he needs to watch more videos to gather more information, but enjoying rough treatment like this fits in with the list of attributes he should have as the The Bottom. Audrey said he's suppose to be more submissive. He’s sure that if he watched anymore videos, Carlos would see many more Bottoms be used as such and be enthusiastic about it. The submissive role should probably enjoy being submissive.

He’s not dominant compared to Jay, or compared to anyone, really. If he had to pick, Carlos would label himself as submissive in general. But the idea of being involved in such rough oral sex has him squirming.

But his erection is still present, there’s still something he’s enjoying. Instead of focusing on Blondie, Carlos watches Dark Hair: he’s wild and controlling, mouth open in what is sure to be a moan. He’s into it, head thrown back and hands spasming.

If Carlos is Blondie and Jay is Dark Hair, then that would be Jay with determined hips and desperate movements, it would be Jay enjoying himself that much…it explains Carlos’ erection. He’s never seen Jay as wrecked and passionate as Dark Hair is, and, goodness, now he wants to see Jay look like that. He _has_ to see Jay look like that.

Perhaps The Bottom has to learn to enjoy rough treatment like that, Carlos ponders. It could be something that takes some practice, some getting use to. This is definitely not Blondie’s first time having his mouth fucked.

“Maybe it’s an acquired taste,” whispers Carlos and he freezes before snickering at his own joke (again, the pun was intended). Another second, and he laughs harder, uncontrollable at his own joke. He clutches his sides and doesn't stop, just enough mind left to pause the video because he's laughing way too hard to pay attention to anything on the screen.

Why is no one ever around when he says something hilarious?

It takes longer than it should for his own joke, but Carlos slowly gains control of himself, hiccuping out the last few chuckles in him. He takes a deep breath and wipes his eyes before continuing the video.

He and Jay have never kept count on whom pleased whom, but Carlos’ thinks it’s pretty close to being tied (maybe Jay has made him orgasm a few times more because he has more experience and his stamina is the envy of gods) and both of them enjoyed each other’s pleasure almost as much as their own, sometimes more. Still, as the video progresses, Dark Hair doesn’t return the favor. Blondie stays on his knees until his partner is pulling him up and pushing him on his back once more. Dark Hair makes no move to even touch Blondie’s dick, just his ass.

It seems rather selfish to Carlos. He didn’t imagine The Top to be given the same rough treatment as The Bottom has gone through, but he had expected for Blondie to get something back. Not that he had ever done something for Jay with the hopes of getting something in return, they kept it equal. Carlos was always so invested in Jay’s pleasure - and vise versa - that even just watching one do all the giving is unfamiliar.

The video continues with Dark Hair squirts some lube on himself (Carlos recognizes it from a similar bottle that Jay had swiped and proudly presented to him their first week here. It was an item that had certainly made fooling around easier) and on Blondie, pressing one finger into him.

Oh shit, Carlos doesn’t know how to feel about that. Of course, he knows how gay sex works, but he and Jay haven’t gone that far. It’s not an idea he’s opposed to, just one that is…well he’s not ready for that. Not yet. Maybe not for a while.

But, on the screen, Blondie is enjoying himself immensely, more than when he was blowing Dark Hair. His head rolls back and his eyes squeeze shut, he rocks back onto Dark Hair’s finger as if it’s all he ever wanted in life.

“Is it that good?” Carlos asks softly to the actors on the screen. It must be somewhat pleasurable for gay men to partake in it, but Blondie acts like a finger in him is a gate to Heaven. He’s craving it, pushing for more, Carlos can’t imagine doing that. Is this similar to having his mouth used? Will he change his mind once he felt it? Must he learn to enjoy it? Or does the bottom just naturally enjoy it that much? Is Blondie just performing for the camera?

Dude’s bark startles Carlos out of his musings. He leaps up, nearly dropping his laptop in the process.

“Hey, Fleabag,” Jay greets. It’s a nickname Carlos doesn’t care for, especially with how hard he works to keep Dude parasite-free. Jay makes fun of his monthly flea baths, daily flea combings and regular flea-repellent collar changes, but Carlos can boast that his dog definitely does not have fleas, thank you very much. “Where’s our Carlos?” His voice is rough from tourney and he sounds exhausted.

“I’m in the bathroom!” Carlos shouts from behind the door, gripping his closed laptop. Crap. He can’t walk out with it, Jay would ask too many questions and Carlos doesn’t know how to answer any of them. He looks around and slips it behind their dirty laundry hamper.

“Hurry up in there!” Jay pounds on the door and Carlos jumps again. “I gotta shower!”

“I’m coming, you impatient dork.” Carlos carefully opens the door. “You can’t wait five minutes?” He eyes Jay on the other side. His boyfriend is sweaty and his hair is in a ponytail that Carlos secretly loves.

Jay smirks down at him before a curious look takes over his face. “You okay, C? You’re face is all red.”

The memory of his, er, research come flooding back and that’s due to make his flush only worse. “Yeah, I’m all good.” Carlos answers too quickly.

“Are you sure? Because you usua-.” Jay’s worry is cut off when Carlos steps out of the door way, pressing their lips together.

It’s the first time they’ve really seen each other since last night, since Carlos left for classes before Jay was awake. After the worry of not being gay enough and the stress of having girls in his room and his reaction to the video he just watched, Jay, familiar and safe and rugged and wild looking, is too tantalizing to resist. Jay’s question dies in his throat as he pulls Carlos closer, hugging his hips. Carlos groans when Jay’s leg brushes something sensitive.

He tries to follow Jay when he pulls away, but Carlos is held back and Jay is smirking at him. He glances down to where the tech genius is still pushing against his thigh. “Well, hello,” he greets Carlos’ erection. “Is this what you were doing in the bathroom?” Jay leans forward again, pressing their foreheads together. “You couldn’t wait for me to get back? Now who’s the impatient one?” Carlos doesn’t get a chance to respond before Jay is kissing him again, pushing his thigh between Carlos’ legs in a way that leaves him dizzy. “Want help with that?”

As wonderful as Jay is, he doesn’t smell the best right now. And, if Carlos is as brave as he thinks he is, he’d prefer Jay to be fresh and clean before he tries anything new. “If you’re offering, I would love some help,” he wonders if he should look away from Jay, try the shy and bashful look like the pictures online, but doesn’t. Jay is one of the few people that eye contact is easy and even preferred with. Carlos doesn’t want to stop that. “After you shower.”

Jay rolls his eyes. “What’s the point in showering if I’m gonna get all dirty again?” He winks.

Carlos debates telling him, but he’s too worried he’ll back out at the last second. Plus, it’ll be a little more fun with the element of surprise. He pulls away (reluctantly. Very reluctantly) and steps back. “The point is, I’m not letting you in my bed smelling like that.” Carlos laughs and wrinkles his nose and Jay laughs too.

“We could just fool around in my bed. Or you could join me in the shower,” he purrs. Jay takes a step toward him, but Carlos puts his hands up. The idea of showering with Jay is appealing and shiver-inducing, but Carlos has only one thing he wants to try right now.

“Another day,” he promises. “Now hurry up and shower. Or I’m starting the fun without you.” Jay pouts and Carlos laughs again. Jay may be more ‘manly’ between them, but he still has his adorable moments that are just as wonderful as his sex appeal.

He gives Carlos another kiss before stripping of his jersey, not bothering to close the door as he undresses, just smirking as he strips down to his boxers. For all they’ve done together, Jay has never been fully naked before him and neither has Carlos. They never had the safety on the island or the time and privacy in Auradon. So seeing Jay in just his underwear has Carlos watching intently, eyes tracing over every scar and birthmark.

“Sure you don’t want to join me?” Jay leans against the door way, looking as hot as Carlos feels. “If you change your mind, just jump in.” He smirks again and almost closes the door the whole way, but makes a show of leaving it cracked open, and Carlos hears the water start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas of where I want this to go. If you have anything you'd like to suggest, or any Jaylos prompts for me to write, contact me at bunny-lou.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, Mal and Evie make an appearance and Carlos takes a step out of his comfort zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 135 Kudos? Thanks everyone!
> 
> If you follow me on Tumblr, or if I responded to your comment on the previous chapters, you might know I was gone from May-July on a temporary job with no internet access. I had a blast, met so many cool people and the summer was amazing.
> 
> But now I'm back to writing! Enjoy chapter 3!

Inhale. Exhale. _You can do this. It’s just Jay. You_ like _Jay, remember? And he’s going to lose his mind for you and it’ll be hot and sexy and wild. You can do this, just be confident, but shy and coy. If you gag, then you gag, practice makes per – breathe! Don’t forget to breathe! – practice makes perfect. Just do what you would want._

His nerves and Jay’s mouth at his neck make it so damn difficult to think! And breath. Focus too. Jay had showered in record time, coming out in only a pair of (tented) boxers and leapt onto his bed.

They lay side by side, Jay’s hands are under his shirt, trailing his spine and brushing against his pants button at an agonizingly slow pace. Carlos tangles his fingers in wet, black hair and drags Jay’s mouth to his. This isn’t about him and getting himself off, this is about _Jay_. It’s about being good and sexy and fun for Jay like he should be.

Carlos pushes against a warm shoulder and Jay nips at his bottom lip on the right side of painful, but follows Carlos’ lead (is it still okay for him to lead? Or is Jay suppose to always take charge? Is it alright to be forward if it’s to do something for Jay?). Bit by bit, Carlos leans over Jay until he is straddling his impatient boyfriend (oh, evil, now he’s the top too. Nothing is going like planned) and strong hands are clutching his neck and hip.

Jay pouts and tries to follow when the younger teen pulls back. He reaches for Carlos’ lips and scoffs when he is pushed back to the bed. “Where’re you going?” He mumbles, fingers still playing with curly hair. “Come back.”

There’s really no way to answer that question. At least, not a way Carlos can think of right now. So he kisses Jay again to silence his complaints. “I just…want to try something, okay?”

“Like what?” Jay leans forward, raising up on his elbows with a quirked brow.

“Like stop talking and I’ll show you.” Carlos takes a moment to gather his thoughts then moves back to sit between Jay’s legs. Deep breath. His nerves are making it hard to keep eye contact, so at least he has a shy look about him when he reaches for Jay’s boxers, the only thing he’s wearing. A sharp inhale and Carlos still doesn’t look up, just curls his fingers around the elastic waist band and gently pulls.

He has touched Jay’s dick before, caught glimpses of it, but never really got to see it. They could never be relaxed enough to get undressed on the Isle, lest some pervert stumbled around to join in or sinister eyes saw their vulnerability as prime time to steal. The first month in Auradon, they were too stressed with stealing the wand and even after that, Jay has tourney and team bonding while Carlos takes more classes than a single student should.

They just haven't gotten around to it, so this is Carlos' first chance to really study another guy beside himself. Jay doesn’t look much different than himself down there. Of course, he’s still darker and bigger, but not in a way that makes Carlos feel inadequate. They are both dudes, they have the same parts, it’s not as intimidating as Carlos had feared and ever-talkative Jay is quiet (thank Evil) during his thought process. Another deep breath before Carlos reaches out.

Slowly, he pumps Jay and a strangled groan gives him a surge of confidence. His eyes wander up to Jay’s face. He’s still on his elbows, but his head is tilted back and his eyes are shut. It looks terribly uncomfortable, but Jay doesn’t seem to have plans on moving. Naked and relaxed with closed eyes, his boyfriend looks completely vulnerable and Carlos bites his lip.

Jay trusts him. Not that that’s news at all, but it makes Carlos proud and nearly smug to see Jay with his defenses down.

He keeps his movements steady, bracing one hand against Jay’s thigh where his boxers are still crinkled up. Carlos moves back a tad, taking another deep breath and watching how Jay’s fingers curl in the sheets and the way he makes small noises when Carlos twists his wrist. If Jay can keep his eyes closed for a while longer, Carlos can make it a real surprise.

 _It’s easier_ , Carlos thinks as he leans down, _to not be watched_. He’s not worried about being judged or looking stupid, he can take his own time. He keeps his breathing steady as he takes one long lick against Jay’s cock.

“Fuck!”

Carlos risks a look at Jay’s face – he’s pushed himself up further and his eyes are blown wide, jaw dropped in shock and color in his cheeks. He doesn’t say another word, just stares at Carlos, who risks another lick.

Jay makes some sort of desperate noise, a cut off groan from his throat. Carlos can’t take the intensity of his gaze and looks down to focus on the dick in front of him. Pre-come is forming at the tip and he takes a deep breath before leaning forward to taste it.

Meh. It tastes weird, like salt water, but Carlos didn’t expect it to taste good. It could be worse, it’s better than the food on the Isle. But the action has Jay releasing a shaky sigh and squirming beneath him.

“I’m not complaining, I swear I’m not, but what the hell brought this on?”

It’s irritating and a little disheartening that Jay can form full sentences while Carlos is kneeling before him, yet he can’t even think broken thoughts when Jay simply kisses him. “I told you I wanted to try something new.” He pauses. Jay doesn’t usually speak during times like this, he’s more focused on the task; he never stopped to ask a question. “Is…this okay?” Carlos can’t imagine Jay having a problem with the situation, but maybe he does. Maybe Jay didn’t want to go this fast, maybe he was saving this action for a later time, was he mad Carlos hadn’t asked before he just started putting his mouth on Jay?

“Fuck, _yes_.” Jay makes a face like he’s offended Carlos would even ask that question. “You’ve just never been this forward before.” Oh, crap. Was he still not suppose to be forward even if it’s to do something for Jay? “It’s kind of hot.”

“Really?” Carlos pumps his hand a few more times and Jay sighs in relief.

“Oh yeah. Super hot.”

Carlos grins wickedly. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“I…don’t want you watching me.”

“But, C, that’s so fucking hot too.”

His face flushes and he continues moving his hand up and down Jay’s cock. A moment to compose himself and lick his lips, a kiss to under the head and Carlos lowers his mouth and Jay gasps above him. He doesn’t fuck his mouth on Jay, like Blondie did in the video; Carlos reasons that for his first time, it’s okay to go a little slow.

He had been so excited and aroused that it hadn’t occurred to Carlos that he doesn’t _really_ know how to perform oral sex. He’s very mindful of his teeth, he knows to move his head up and down, keeps his tongue engaged, but other than that, he doesn’t really know what to do. Carlos works with what he would imagine to feel good on himself. He uses a lot of his tongue and keep his hand stroking what isn’t in his mouth. He raises his head slowly, tongue moving eagerly against Jay’s skin, and lowers himself to take more of his cock.

A desperate groan from above tells him that Jay is very much enjoying himself. Carlos works his head steadily, if a little clumsily. He pumps Jay in time with his mouth, keeping his fingers against his lips as he moves his head and hand together.

It takes a moment for Carlos to notice, so concentrated at the task at hand (or, rather, the task in his mouth), but Jay’s pubic hair is trimmed and managed. If the slight razor burn on one side is an indicator, he shaved just a while ago in the shower.

Carlos’ own hair isn’t thick or wild enough to worry about yet down there (another thing he envies Jay for) but he knows he definitely prefers well-kept and short pubes and Jay _knows_ that he prefers that too. A tingle spreads across his chest at the consideration and he catches the scent of Jay’s body wash that he thinks smells so damn good.

Shamefully, Carlos is glad that he is one of the few people to see the softer side of Jay. It makes him feel special and chosen that Jay is secretly sweet with him, taking in Carlos’ desires and needs and trying to meet them. If he told anyone the many little things the son of Jafar did for him, people would think Carlos is as crazy as his mother. Hell, he would have thought that too when he had first met Jay.

His free hand is still a little shaky, but Carlos reaches out for Jay, where his fingers are nearly ripping holes in the sheets as he grips them. He meets warm skin and intertwines their fingers. It’s awkward and weird to hold hand while also pumping his dick, but Carlos just wants to feel him, rub his thumb against Jay’s palm and think of all the many thanks he wants to express.

Jay grips his hand tightly, still panting above and surprisingly silent. Carlos peeks up to see Jay has fully laid back on the bed again, his head thrown back and untamed hair spread across the pillow. He isn’t losing himself like Dark Hair, controlling and rough and aggressive, and Carlos is wonderfully relieved. He can’t imagine having his mouth fucked, even by Jay.

Yet, it’s clear Jay isn’t enjoying himself as much as Dark Hair was. He’s definitely into it, one hand gripping Carlos’ and the other twisting the sheets and he’s moaning softly, but he’s not desperate or wrecked like The Top in the video.

Another reminder to breathe and Carlos tugs Jay’s hand down, places it on his head and hears Jay’s shocked gasp. He’s too embarrassed to look up and see his expression, only risks it for half of a second, but Jay is watching him with those intense, dark eyes, mouth open in surprise. Carlos, eyes shut and mouth still working, pushes Jay’s hand down on top of his head and sinks with the pressure. A deep moan fills the air, just barely heard over his blood pounding in his ears, and Carlos moans himself.

“Fuck, C.”

Fingers tighten in his hair and Carlos follows the silent commands, moving his head at Jay’s will. The pace is a little different, less steady. Jay pushes him down further, but not fully, and holds him there before bringing him back up just to repeat it all.

The control Jay has is slipping and Carlos nearly purrs at the sight of his boyfriend crumbling. His own cock stiffens further between his legs and he has half a mind to reach down to relieve himself, but settles against it. This whole thing is about Jay and being good for him.

A sharp jab to the back of his throat his Carlos bolting upright, coughing and sputtering, rubbing at his mouth.

“S-sorry,” he grunts.

Jay is pushed up on his elbows again, looking flushed and guilty. “No, dude. My bad, I didn’t mean to do that.” He grins smugly and snickers.

“What?” Carlos glares and frowns.

“You just gagged on my dick. It’s kind of hot.”

He can’t fight the small smile on his face. “Good to know that you’re turned on by cutting off my oxygen.” The words struggle to come out of his mouth.

Carlos has been good at hiding pain, something the Isle and his mother were great teachers for. But Jay was always better at reading him and catches the small wince.

He’s sitting up all the way, touching Carlos’ shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just, uh, my jaw is kind of sore.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Carlos snickers and pushes Jay back down, but his boyfriend won’t budge. “It’s hard to continue when you’re sitting up.”

“Take a break, don’t keep it up if it’s causing you pain.” Jay leans forward and kisses his cheek. A sweet and simple gesture that has Carlos fired up with determination again.

A little more forceful, he pushes Jay onto his back and the fool finally follows. “I _want_ to continue.”

“Then use your hand instead. Relax. Or…” Jay grabs him and pulls Carlos down to lay on top of his chest. They are eye-to-eye and their lips brush together when Jay speaks. “Let me return the favor.”

He rolls them over so Carlos is on his back now, laying down. Jay takes a moment to stumble out of his boxers all of the way and maneuvers himself to sit on sharp hips and Carlos flushes down to his neck.

“What?”

It’s hard to look at Jay now. It’s hard _not_ to look at Jay when he’s straddling him. “You’ve just, uh, never been fully naked before. You’re in my bed naked.”

“So?” His hands pop the button on Carlos’ shorts and tug the zipper down.

“It’s kind of hot,” Carlos mocks and laughs when Jay nips at his shoulder.

Quick and nimble hands that once worked their way into his pockets to search and steal now work their way into his pants to toy with his cock. Carlos makes a muffled sound from his throat and has to remind himself what he’s suppose to be doing.

“Jay,” he pouts. “I wanted to get…to get you…oh, _ohh_.” His boyfriend has a hand around his sensitive dick and is pumping swiftly. Carlos groans when Jay stops.

“Hold on, I’ve gotcha,” he murmurs and Carlos just smiles. Jay always has him, always has. He always takes care of Carlos, of Mal and Evie too.

Carlos likes to think that he takes care of Jay.

That’s why he’s doing this.

So when Jay is slipping his shorts down with his underwear, Carlos takes his distraction and uses it to roll them. Jay on the bottom and himself on top, just like how he needs them to be, but the exact opposite of what they should be.

“I’ve got _you_ ,” Carlos mumbles back. He’s not sure if he can kiss Jay on the lips after having his dick in his mouth, so he settles for kissing his throat. “I want to do this.”

“Dude, you totally can do that but let me-.”

“Jay,” Carlos cuts him off, “please let me go back to sucking your dick?”

There’s silence. Jay’s eyes are so big that Carlos can’t help but chuckle at the sight. His lips move like he wants to speak, but no words form and Carlos laughs again. It’s funny to see Jay speechless and, outside of their first kiss, Carlos doesn’t think he’s ever witnessed it before.

“Please?”

Jay nods mutely and falls back on his elbows, watching as Carlos sinks further down, kisses Jay’s stomach, licks his belly button and nuzzles the wiry hair leading down to his dick.

He strokes Jay before wetting his lips and taking the head back into his mouth, tasting the precome again and poking the slit with his tongue. He moves his head a few times, gets Jay’s cock slick enough for him to work easily on, and plants Jay’s hand back on his head once more.

Other than a determined urge to use as much tongue as possible, Carlos lets Jay take control. Set the pace and choose the movements. He doesn’t stop the moan when fingers fiddle with his hair, caresses his scalp, and the noise just spurs Jay on further.

It’s rather simple, Carlos decides, but not boring. He just has to remind himself to breathe through his nose and keep his lips tight around Jay because he’s not in charge now. It’s nice. Kind of…exciting.

Jay isn’t reckless and wild like Dark Hair, but he’s a little less controlled. His hips move slightly to meet Carlos’ mouth, but he doesn’t fuck his face like Carlos feared. His hand switches between relaxed and soothing to fisted and pulling. His moans are soft, but audible, and Carlos’ cheeks heat up at the thought of pleasing Jay so much. It’s arousing and exhilarating, even more than mutually getting each other off.

Speaking of getting off, when is it his turn? Blondie never got his dick sucked in the video, but Jay offered so…

No! Carlos would shake his head if his movements weren’t controlled by Jay. This whole thing is about Jay, making him feel good, being the boyfriend Carlos should be, soft and giving.

But that doesn’t mean he’s not allowed anything, right? He struggles to remember with Jay’s cock moving between his lips, but Blondie was definitely getting off on giving oral sex. It’s not like Carlos is suffering, he’s enjoying Jay losing himself, but it’s not enough for him to orgasm. Though Blondie never fully got off either. The end of the porn (or, well, as far as he got) was Dark Hair about to fuck Blondie _for real_. That’s not happening, Carlos can put his foot down there. Maybe in a few weeks (or months. Maybe next year), but not today. Is he suppose to jerk off while giving head? Does he just take care of himself in the bathroom? Can Jay use his hand after it all?

“Fucking fuck.” Jay’s dick twitches in his mouth and Carlos smirks. He places one hand on Jay’s thigh, thumb rubbing circles into his hip, and the other reaches for his cock to stroke in time with his mouth. “Dude, wait,” Jay whines and stills his own motions, but can’t seem to gather the strength to remove Carlos from his dick. That’s okay, Carlos moves his head of his own accord and Jay groans again. “I’m about to…fuck, C, come.”

Oh. That’s another thing he hadn’t thought of. Neither Blondie _or_ Dark Hair got off in what he saw of the video, so what should he do if they don’t move onto the next step?

His first guess seems like the best one, so Carlos takes his mouth off of Jay (who makes a precious whimper) and moves his hand when he answers. “You can, uh, come in my mouth. If you want to.”

Jay gasps and, before Carlos can move his mouth back, his eyes squeeze shut and something hot and wet is splashing onto a freckled chin. It’s hard to look away when Jay orgasms because it’s _so_ damn hot. His mouth has fallen open in an endless moan and his head is tossed back. Still wet, black hair sticks to his face and his fingers curl around the sheets and in Carlos’ hair (a little too hard for his liking).

The grip on his head prevents him from moving, which is half okay because Carlos can’t think of a better sight than Jay orgasming, but half not okay because the rest of Jay’s come lands on his face. His chin, his cheeks, a bit on his nose, some on his lips. It takes a moment for Carlos to realize his hand has stopped; he continues his movement and strokes Jay until his cock stops twitching and his eyes blink open.

When Jay finally lets go of his hair (ow, sore scalp) and opens his eyes, his cheeks are pink and a pleasant grin rests on his lips. “I _have_ to get a picture of you like that.”

“No.”

“Wait,” Jay grabs his hand before Carlos can wipe any of it off of his face. “It’s seriously so fucking hot. Please?”

“Jay, _no_.” Carlos snatches his hand back and moves to get off the bed. He’s had Jay’s come on his hand before and a few times on his thigh, but never on his face. A wonderful idea sprouts at Jay’s next whine and blossoms before he walks away.

Carlos turns around and Jay, still naked on his bed (and still so sinfully hot) looks back at him. A sly smile and a pink tongue dances over his lips, licking up what come had landed on his mouth. A second consideration, he’s not a fan of the taste, but he has a strong stomach from the Isle. Carlos swipes a bit more off of his cheek and licks it off his finger, grinning at the crazy expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Dude!” Jay shouts from the other side of the bathroom door. “I’m still not complaining, but what the _hell_ has gotten into you?”

* * *

“Oh, I know that look,” Mal mutters when Carlos walks into her room. “Go wash your hands before you touch anything. I don’t need your dick germs in my room.”

“Ha ha,” Carlos rolls his eyes, but catches the bottle Mal throws at him.

“I’m serious. Maybe you had no sex life before, but I don’t know where Jay’s dick has been.”

 _In my mouth_ , Carlos thinks when he squirts the hand sanitizer into his palm. After washing his face in the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he came out to Jay laying naked on his bed, spent cock still wet from Carlos’ mouth. Jay snatched his wrist, pulled Carlos to the bed and offered to return the favor, but, painfully and slowly, Carlos refused.

Jay put his tongue to good use anyway, licking his throat and collar bone and stopping to make some comment about smelling pineapples that Carlos just shrugged at and ignored. In the end, Jay pushed down the red and black shorts and licked a freckled neck while he swiftly jerked Carlos’ cock.

Carlos had spilt into his hand, crying out at the rush of pleasure through his body. When he finally came down from his high, Jay brought his hand up and licked Carlos’ come off of his fingers.

Oh _Dalmatians_ was it hot.

“Leave him alone, M.” Evie sighs from her sewing table. “Your libido isn’t much better.”

“Gross!” Carlos groans. Unlike Jay, he is very disinterested in the girls’ sex life.

He fights down a gag and shakes his head, moves closer to Evie. “Hey E,” he sings, “I need a favor.”

She tilts her head up to him. “What’s up?”

“Can you…help me expand my wardrobe?”

In an instant, Evie is up and clasping her hands. “Oh, I thought this day would never happen!” She gushes and grins. “I have so many ideas! I think you just look so adorable in collared shirts, but that little bit of time you spent on the tourney field did you good,” Evie winks and grabs his bicep. “We need to show off your arms more. It’ll expose more freckles too. Let me get some measurements.”

Carlos obeys all of the weird positions Evie forces him into. There had been days on the Isle where his mother was lucid enough to play dress up with him, calling him her _little doll_ and running a hand through his hair. It was creepy and belittling, but the only affection he ever received from her, so Carlos went with it and understood how to take measurements and where to hold the ruler.

Cruella chose her signature colors for him of course, to claim him as her son and her possession, but they grew as a source of comfort. A familiar sense that rarely changed on an island that was so unpredictable, Carlos finds his red, black and white as a steady constant.

He thinks it could be a good thing for them to change though, as Evie raises his arm and works a paper measurement from his shoulder to his wrist. He can find his own colors, his own signature style instead of just 'Cruella's Son'.

In fact, Carlos is perfectly capable of making his own clothes, the shirt and jacket he dons currently are by his hand. But Evie had much more experience and fun with sewing. Plus, she was the only one to have plenty of fabric and access to a sewing machine.

“Did you have any ideas?” Evie finally asks when she puts her measuring tape away.

“I want more colors.” Both of the girls stare at him and Carlos frowns. “What?”

“You mean you want…more than just black, red and white?” Mal asks from her bed. “Are you sure?”

Carlos nods. “The rainbow is the gay flag.” Even though that statement still does not make sense, Jane said it like it was important

“What?” Evie gives him a look as if Carlos said he was leaving Jay for Dude (which both of the girls like to joke about, much to his embarrassment).

“Uhh, nothing,” Carlos shakes his head. “I just want to expand my options.”

Evie looks over his shoulder at Mal, who has her head tilted at his previous response, but then moves closer to him. “You’re pale,” she considers, “and your hair is two colors, so you could be a winter or a spring. Hmm… I’d say you’re more winter.”

“I was born in November though.”

“I know. You’re a scorpio,” Evie notes. “But that’s not what I meant. Springs are blonde and pale, but winters are pale with darker hair.” She pulls one of his curls to emphasize her point. “But your dark eyes make you a winter.”

“Which means?”

“Which means you look best in cool colors,” she steps back to observe him. “I’d hate to give up some of my signature, but you’d look _great_ in a royal blue vest with a white undershirt. Or… Oh, Marc Jacobs,” Evie breathes. “Mal. Imagine Carlos in a deep forest green sweater,” she practically moans, gripping Carlos’ arm like she wants to devour him.

“Yeah, you’d look good,” Mal comments. Her voice is uninterested but when Carlos turns to face her, she’s studying him and giving actual thought to Evie’s suggestions.

“Thanks,” he mumbles. As the leader, Mal takes care of all of them, even in Auradon where it's not necessary, but it’s rare for her to give genuine compliments.

“Sit, sit, sit,” Evie drags him to her bed with a sketchbook in her hands. She flips open to a page with ' _Carlos_ ' swirled at the top, along with different shorts and tops drawn all over. “I wasn't kidding when I said I was waiting for this day," she nudges him and grins. "Let’s talk about some designs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be a lot longer, but I have to save some ideas for chapter 4. Carlos will continue exploring stereotypes, Audrey and Jane will pop back up, and we'll get to see some tourney action next!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. (Spoiler: there will come a time where Carlos realizes he can be whoever he wants, not just a a gay stereotype, so please save any comments about that for the end. He'll come to his senses before the story is finished.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because he quit tourney doesn't mean he can't participate in his own way, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 231 kudos, wow! Thanks so much everyone!

Blue makes him look as if he's sneaked into Evie's wardrobe and fallen into a pile of her clothes. Orange is not an option, yellow clashes too badly with the blonde of his hair, Mal told him to stay away from purple, pink makes him look like a flower and green...

Green is acceptable. Green is tolerable.  _Barely_.

He has two green shirts, one is a t-shirt and one is formal button up, as well as a single pair of blue skinny jeans. Hidden very deep in the trash are a pair of jean shorts - " _jorts_ " Evie had called them with a gag - that Carlos is very embarrassed to have tried on. Hopefully, someone on the Isle will appreciate them more than he did.

So, really, he's only extended his closet to three new pieces, but it's enough to make Audrey squeal and clap her hands when Carlos opens up the door in his green button up on. He wears it under a plain black jacket and black and white shorts, old ones that provide a small layer of comfort.

"I'm so proud of you," she gushes in the doorway, bag in hand, and smiles at him, "trying on new colors, you're adorable."

Carlos never knows how to respond to praise. "Thanks. It's all for Jay."

"Which makes it that much cuter."

Jane is right behind her and grins brightly. "You look great, Carlos. Green is a good color on you."

All the rest were disasters and it's not as good as red, but Carlos deals with it. "Thank you."

"So red skirts don't match my skin tone, I don't have as many as I thought I did," Audrey walks into the room as if she owns it (and if the rumors are true about how much Aurora and Phillip have donated to the school, she kind of does), "so I only brought black and white, which is perfect if you wanna take this all...slow. And If I had brought red, you'd look like Santa's elf with that shirt."

"Saint Nicholas, the Christian saint," Carlos murmurs, "we learnt about him in cultural histories."

"In cultural... Right," Audrey blinks and studies the carpet. "You must not have Christmas on the Isle."

Carlos shrugs. "We have December 25th, but it is not celebrated." Nothing on the Isle was really, but that seems like something he should not add.

There's an awkward moment, then Jane speaks up. "Well Santa will definitely visit you this year, Carlos."

"Santa is not real," he tilts his head, "he is a fictional character." Surely these two know that? Audrey is a senior, Jane is a sophomore like him, they are old enough to know fictional characters. Even with magic, around the world in mere hours is impossible.

Audrey laughs and continues going through the bag she brought. "Of course. You're just getting presents this year, your friends will be your Santa. Consider this to be your first gift." She hands him a black skirt with a smile, "try it on!" With a an expectant look, Audrey stares at him.

It's only March. "What, here?"

"No, outside," she rolls her eyes, "yes, _here_."

Carlos flushes, "I'll change in the bathroom."

"It's not weird if you're gay!" Audrey calls after him, but Carlos is already shutting the door. As much as Audrey and Jane have grown on him, he would prefer to not strip in front of them. He doesn't even change in front of Mal and Evie. He usually doesn't change in front of Jay unless they're planning on fooling around. He hadn't even undressed yesterday when putting his mouth on Jay.

As the door _clicks_ shut, Carlos turns the skirt over in his hands. It's quite simple for someone like Audrey. Black, medium length, a couple of pleats in it. Not the princess' usual style, probably why she was giving it up to him, Carlos suspects. With his shorts and jacket off, both folded to the left of the sink, and standing only in his shirt and boxers, Carlos hesitates putting the skirt on. How the hell do you wear one of these?

He's not clueless, Mal and Evie have both worn skirts in the past, but do they put it on over their head? No, that's ridiculous, too much work. They must put it on by jumping into it.

Carlos tries just that and nearly falls onto the toilet. Finally, he sets the skirt down on the floor and spreads it evenly. Carlos steps into the opening in the middle and pulls the skirt up. It hangs awkwardly on his waist and he fumbles with the zipper, but eventually it's on him and everything is righted and he is wearing a skirt. He is wearing a skirt. 

"I'm taking this off!" Carlos shouts through the door and scowls at his reflection.

"No!" Jane and Audrey both whine.

"Come out and show us first!" Audrey insists and knocks on the door. "It's the least you can do since I packed all those up and carried them over!"

Dammit. Carlos' scowl never leaves his face and opens the door. "Well?"

Audrey looks smitten with him. "It's adorable."

"It looks great, Carlos!" Jane gives him a thumbs up from his bed, where she sits with Dude.

"I look stupid."

"No!" Audrey shakes her head sympathetically, "it just isn't fitted to your waist."

He knows that, he can feel it. Carlos knows ill fitted clothing just as well as he knows how to clean and hem them (all for his mother, never for him). The skirt slips just a little bit and if he raised his shirt, his boxers would be showing above the damn thing. "This is awkward. I can feel my thighs touching."

"Yeah, but you definitely look like a gay guy now."

Carlos blinks. "No. I look like a  _girl_."

Audrey shrugs as if there is no difference between them in her mind, but before Carlos can say anything, she claps her hands. "I could make it shorter for you!"

First, if anyone is altering his clothing, it is either himself or Evie. Carlos likes Audrey just fine, but he doesn't trust her with his wardrobe. Or, well,  _her_ wardrobe that he is wearing. Second, "what difference would that make?"

"Show off your legs more!"

His legs? With the freckles and scars and little scabs from shaving? Well, Jay seems to like his body just fine, but Carlos hasn't quite found the appeal in appearance yet. "Yeah, right."

"Carlos," Jane calls from his bed. Her head is tilted and brows furrowed, "you're cute. Like, everything about you is cute."

He squirms under her praise again. "I do not enjoy wearing a skirt."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Carlos is hit with a sudden ache of selfishness. It's not about what _he_ likes or enjoys, it's about what Jay enjoys, this entire clothing thing is about being what Jay deserves in a boyfriend. Maybe Jay will like him in a skirt. Or maybe he'll laugh. As much as Carlos would hate the later, at least it would make Jay smile. He really likes when Jay smiles.

His daydreaming is cut short by Audrey's voice. "You didn't like dogs either at first!" she points out, "you had to warm up to Dude. Try on another one. Please?"

As ridiculous as he feels, Carlos decides he can try on another skirt for Jay. Besides, this isn't nearly as bad as playing dress up with Cruella, when she would purposefully poke him with needles and tug his hair and critique everything and anything she could about him, so Carlos nods. At least he kind of has fun with Audrey and Jane.

With another skirt in his hands, one that Audrey promises is shorter, Carlos turns back into the bathroom. He pulls the black skirt off, nearly falling on his face when it tangles on his feet, and gets a closer look at this one. It's bright blue, which does not match the shade of green his shirt is. Disgruntled, Carlos pulls it up his legs and past his hips. Audrey said she outgrew this one years ago, it's just a little tight over his small frame.

It's not until he's looking in the mirror with another scowl that Carlos recognizes the shade of blue. It's a cheer skirt, the same kind the team wears today. Oddly, that comforts him. It's something he's seen and even worked on when Evie was tasked with fitting all the new cheerleaders last semester and pleaded for his help.

He doesn't gain more confidence with this skirt, but he loses some of his stiffness and Carlos opens the bathroom door with a neutral expression.

Jane and Audrey coo at the same time.

"Adorable, precious!" Audrey sighs, "a little scandalous too!" She eyes the lower thigh that this skirt exposes

"You look like an actual cheerleader!" Jane chirps.

Carlos smirks a little bit and tries not to puff out his chest. "I would upstage any of you with my flips."

"Excuse me?" Audrey's smile is still present, but it matches the challenge in her eyes. "I've been in cheer since fifth grade, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"And I've been defending myself since I could walk," Carlos snickers, "I can take you."

Neither girl is smiling.

"What?" Carlos tilts his head, "what's-? Oh." Crap, there he goes ruining a fun Auradon moment by saying too much about the Isle. Why is everyone here so touchy about violence? "Heh, seriously," Carlos clears his throat, "want me to prove it?"

Thankfully, Audrey realizes the segue out of the awkwardness and back into friendly territory. "Yeah. Back handspring, back tuck." She instructs in her typical _captain voice_  and some of the tension leaves her shoulders.

Well, he's never done it in a skirt, but that shouldn't be a problem. The room is spacious enough for him to complete the task without hitting anything, so Carlos moves to the front of the room and, without hesitation, throws his hands over his head and jumps into a back handspring. His fingers touch the ground for only a moment before he is snapping his legs over his head and his feet are on the ground once more, jumping up into a quick back tuck.

He even sticks the landing with a bow.

Audrey watches him with a dropped jaw before her eyes light up and she turns to Jane. "An actual cheerleader, indeed," Audrey says and the two girls look back at Carlos with matching grins.

Carlos has a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 

Apparently, " _maybe, I'll think about it_ " means " _yes, I absolutely will join_ " and " _I don't know if I have time_ " means " _I promise to be there at next practice_ " because Audrey waits by his last class on Friday and pulls him down to the field.

"I've already talked to Ally, she thinks you'll be a great addition!"

"Audrey, really, I-I-I don't know about this." Carlos swallows. He had quite tourney after a couple of games, only after Jay realized how much Carlos hated the sport and promised that he would not be offended if his boyfriend wanted to stop getting tackled and hit.

Carlos had been so grateful that he kissed Jay on the spot and rubbed his shoulders later that night.

Now he's starting to possibly regret it.

Audrey huffs, but keeps dragging him. "Look, you quit tourney and unless you want to take _gym_ next year," she says  _gym_ the way Evie said  _jorts_ , "you need a sport to meet your physical education requirement. That's why half the team joined to begin with," Audrey rolls her eyes. "And you're going to be great. You already have the flexibility and the strength. Plus, coach loves when we have more guys to catch our fliers, she's in love with you already." She offers him a genuine smile and Carlos resists her grip a little less. They stroll out of the hall and into the sunlight, but instead of going left like he would for the tourney field, he follows Audrey to the right. "And," she sings, "you look amazing in a cheer skirt."

The coach is a middle aged woman with red hair named Ms. Barlett, who -  _thankfully_ \- does not hand Carlos a cheerleading skirt. But she is also not in love with Carlos. Ms. Barlett looks him up and down and addresses Audrey, "you're sure you think we should make an exception and let someone join late?"

"Yes," the princess says with such confidence, Carlos doesn't think there will be a way out of this. "Carlos can do anything we can and it always helps to have guys be spotters. You said so yourself."

"Well, Carlos," the coach finally turns to him, "you'll get a pass because you transferred over late in the year and missed tryouts. If the captain is willing to vouch for you," she waits for Audrey to nod again, "I'll see what you've got." She sends the rest of the squad to practice the routines they already know before pulling Carlos aside and talking to him one on one. "So, Mr. De Vil, why do you want to be a cheerleader?"

" _I'm not gay enough for my boyfriend_ " doesn't seem like an answer she would like, so Carlos ducks his head. He knows a bit of cheerleading from what guys on the tourney team said and when Carlos watched them during the games, but Audrey and Jane had informed him of everything he needed to know. "I like doing flips. I, uh, Audrey says I'm good at it. I like..." There were aspects the Audrey and Jane discussed that Carlos can see the merit of. "I like the idea of having a routine, a planned sequence of events that I can study and memorize." Tourney was so unpredictable and chaotic, it caused him to panic. "I like...being outside."

Ms. Barlett hums. "You were on the tourney team before, weren't you? Number 101? That was a cute number to pick by the way." She smiles at him.

Carlos shrugs, "I didn't pick it. It was given to me."

She stops smiling, "that makes it much less amusing."

He shrugs again. What was he going to do? Throw the jersey away and tell Coach Jenkins  _no_? Though, Carlos learnt Coach Jenkins is a nice man and probably hadn't had anything to do with the mocking number on the jersey. Regardless, Carlos hadn't even joined the tourney team of his own free will to begin with, he wasn't going to pick a fight with players and instructors he hardly knew, so he threw the jersey on and didn't laugh at the joke. A number on a shirt is hardly the worst thing he's been through.

"Why did you quit the team?"

Carlos bites his lip before answering. "Too violent."

Ms. Barlett nods as if she understands him. Carlos supposes she's seen many tourney games and thus plenty of player injuries herself. It's a fear he has each time Jay is on the field. 

"Well, let me see what you can do. I gotta make sure you're worth my time."

Audrey had said not to let Ms. Barlett intimidate him, but it's hard when she's looking so expectantly at him, prepared to either welcome Carlos or write him off altogether.

He takes a running start before doing a round-off, some back handsprings, a flip thrown in just to add variety. Carlos goes until up is down and down is up and he's not sure if he ought to be looking at the sky or the grass. When everything moves so much, he thinks his feet will give out below him, Carlos drops into the splits - there's a sharp burn and he wishes he had stretched beforehand.

"Quite the performance," Ms. Barlett says with a smile. At least, Carlos thinks she's smiling. Her face is spinning. "You're fast and your endurance is great, you showed on the tourney team that you know how to be a part of a group. I think the team would love to have you."

She gives him a uniform that is too long in the legs and too tight at the ankles. Carlos makes a note to get it altered by Evie before he even realizes that he's entertaining the idea of being a male cheerleader.

There's really no backing out now as he's been approved by the coach and given his own uniform, but Carlos starts to think being a cheerleader isn't that bad. He still gets out of gym, it's more organized than tourney, it's an activity that Audrey insists is for gay guys and his uniform is not a skirt.

"Damn," Audrey mumbles to him, "I thought maybe they would make an exception for you."

"You still look great, Carlos," Jane smiles and nudges him. "Are you excited to be on the team?"

He's not dreading it, so he nods.

The three of them have joined the rest of the squad. It's a bunch of girls Carlos knows - from Mal's hair styling business or Evie's clothing business or the familiar faces that flirt with Jay - who smile and wave. There's another guy though, one Carlos has noticed during games before but never paid much mind to. "Is he," Carlos nods to the brown haired guy, "gay too?"

"Please," Audrey cocks her hip, "Zeke is definitely gay, he just hasn't come out yet."

"No," murmurs Jane with a thoughtful look, "I think he's crushing on Harper."

"But he's on the cheer squad."

Jane bites her lip, but doesn't disagree with Audrey anymore.

The cheer captain turns to Carlos, "so we have a couple of routines planned out already for tomorrow's game, but we can teach you the basic things today and have you participate in those?"

"You think I'm ready for that?" Carlos gulps, "after just one day of training?"

"They're so easy!" Jane reassures him, "I learnt them all in an hour. They're just chanting and air punches," she tosses her fist up in the air to show him. "You can get them all down easy. You're really smart."

"And athletic," Audrey nods, "you can join us when we all run out to do handsprings and the like. A lot of girls on the team can't do flips."

Carlos takes a deep breath.

Jane waves her hands quickly. "You don't have to though! If you want to take more time getting used to things or practicing, you can wait until next week's game!"

"But Jay's gonna love having his own, personal cheerleader," Audrey hums and nonchalantly checks her nails. "All tourney guys do."

His own...? Oh. "I'm Jay's cheerleader?"

"I'm Chad's," Audrey says proudly. "I always tell him that all of my cheers are for him.

Carlos tilts his head. "The cheers are for the crowd though. They are to motivate the observers so that they cheer and motivate the team." He looks back to the rest of the squad, stretching and practicing, then gestures to the empty bleachers. "We cheer for the people in the stands."

"Yeah, but now Jay is dating a cheerleader. How cute is that?"

"Jay doesn't know that I was considering joining." He hadn't really known how to bring it up, so Carlos didn't. He really hadn't been planning on joining anyway, but Audrey and her tight grip on his hand were very persuasive in getting him down to the field.

Two matching grins appear before him. "Don't tell him yet!" Jane bounces on her feet, "let it be a surprise!"

"Tomorrow during the game, when he sees you out here cheering for him, he'll just  _die_!"

Not literally, Carlos assumes. He would like Jay to stay alive. "I don't want to distract him on the field. He needs to be on guard." Carlos hated getting tackled, but he hates Jay getting tackled even more.

"Well now he'll be more motivated with his personal cheerleader out on the field for him," Audrey grins and claps. "He's going to love it."

"He won't even notice you until half-time," Jane promises, "he'll have time to get the shock out of his system by the time he's back on the field."

Carlos twists his fingers in the material of his too-long cheer pants. He hadn't considered the possibility of being able to motivate Jay from more than just the stands during games. And Jay - arrogant, loveable twat that he is - will absolutely love having his  _own, personal cheerleader_ , it'll make him more cocky than ever, but that doesn't stop the thrill under Carlos' skin at the idea.

"Okay," he nods, "I'll surprise him tomorrow."

"I mean, you'd _really_ surprise him if you wore a cheer skirt." Audrey sings.

That's where Carlos draws the line. Coming out as a cheerleader in a skirt would probably be too much for Jay all in one half-time show.

Jane senses his hesitance and gestures for him to follow her. "How about we just worry about teaching you the basic cheers?" She offers to Audrey, who is effectively distracted from the idea of Carlos wearing a cheer skirt.

"Yeah, we'll teach you the basics. Just follow us." Audrey leads them out to a larger space on the field and begins teaching.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy all the Disney characters I threw in? I hope you enjoyed them!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and check out my other pieces! www.bunny-lou.tumblr.com


End file.
